titans shield
by i love you dritbag
Summary: after going thought a forced duel and having his faith in humanity shattered Naofumi is summoned by trigon to protect the gem. on his search can the titans ever understand someone who acts like a villain
1. new game

He had just witnessed their depravity of the people he was supposed to protect.

He had experienced their evil first-hand before but now he has sunk into new depths.

They had trapped into a duel in which he had no chance of winning to take away his slave just to laugh at him.

If the garbage king ever was truly against slavery he would have abolished it in his Kingdom.

It was because of the humiliation that he went through and the nerve of the people that frames in that he realised why they truly despised him.

They needed someone to hate.

Myne just whispers into motoyasu ear and he'll do what ever she and later on the both of them will get married to each other.

In history will recording the novel acts of the spear Hero.

And the princess who had suffered by the shield hero,you can even add raphtalia to be the victim.

In history their has always been heroes that have defeated great evil.

And that evil

IS ME.

**d0 YOu s33k Power. **

In Naofumi mind a foreign being asked him.

He clutched his head in the pain and keeled over on the floor in pain.

His vision became blurry and unknown to him fire surround and enveloped him.

Like a time he was summoned for the wave he felt the same sensation of being transported to another area.

When the flames had finally ceased he was somewhere else.

The building had much more room then the arena had and was illuminated by torches on the walls.

It had a giant doom over the top the same familiar symbol plastered on the dark blue concrete walls

But that wasn't what surprised him.

He was standing high above the ground on a pillar like structure and around him were even more pillars like constructions of concrete around him.

Four on the would be pillars were behind him where The fifth one was on the right side of the stone slap he was standing on.

The uncomfortable feeling of being taped that being in a wide flat palm like area and five long distinct statues like told him what he needed to know.

He was standing on a giant hand.

Around him he look closer at the symbol while being mindful of the ledge he was certain that had seen them before.

He tried to remember every symbol he had saw since he came to Melromarc and this world.

But then he realised.

The symbol wasn't from his world

**(VOSHHH)**

Suddenly out of nowhere the sound fire had lit up behind him and the flame crept up on the walls despite having no fuel.

The streaks of ember were climbing higher and higher until they changed detection and made a shape.

Four diagonally lines whit to on the left and to on the right on top of each other.

Like they somehow eyes were eyes.

**(you desire power?)**

Naofumi eyes lids raised when he heard the distorted voice in his head whit out a mouth.

He had seen the symbol not on a tapestry but on the Internet when he was mindlessly searching for things to do.

It belonged to a mythical demonic god that conquered everything and was the embodiment of hatred and rage.

Trigon the terrible.

**(I have brought you to a another different realm, you will held my command and bring me the gem) **

roughly a month ago he would never believe the existence of things such as magic and would pass this off as a dream and would never considered talking to something that would be the demonic.

But ever since getting his shield he accepted the fact that there might be being more powerful than he could ever imagine.

Devils and humans were never really that different.

He never once recreated that symbol or show it to anyone so nobody in that blasted Kingdom would ever have been able to copy it.

If he had the power to teleported him form one world to another then his strength was proof.

Painfully he push through the pain that forced him to be in the position that forced him Bow and asked.

"why should I"

.

.

.

.

.

.

No response.

The otherworldly being that had bought him here had left as soon as he told him his Mission and was done whit him.

He must of seen him when he was weak and thought that he would latch onto the first deal anyone gave him if it meant he could leave that wretched world.

Begrudgingly he would take his deal since he might not have a choice.

But now he had to find (the gem).

Xxx

Sorry if their were any spelling mistakes I wrote this in a in day rush.

I wanted to write him and the interactions whit the titans because I believe Naofumi acts as a neutral that leering on good rather than a normal hero.

Thank you for reading.


	2. in-game cutscene

Titans shield 2

After being pulled out of another world and put somewhere else's to do someone's bidding Naofumi stood where he was summoned contemplating on what to do.

The demonic god Trigon the terrible had just forced him on to accepting a deal to find something called (the gem).

He didn't know why he was the one he brought, plenty of those people back at Melromarc's won't care who they worked for.

So it must be some thing to do whit the shield.

He looked at the things that had given him so much pain and what caused him to hate everything.

The legendary weapon was still in light metal form that granted him extra defences against magic, when he first was summoned he would try to pry of the Armament but the bitch princess said that it could not be taken off even if he lost a arm.

That was probably only time she told the truth.

If she could then She would defiantly steal it and blame the disappearances on him.

His fist tighten.

The legendary weapon stopped him from holding a weapon or even hurting anyone but if he had the power of the other three heroes would of tried to kill the bitch princes and everyone in the stadium.

But the ancient deity that had taken him form that bloody kingdom and promised him great power to do what he wanted.

And he knew what to use it for.

The idea of marking every fucking person that laughed at him or who pretended that their never was a interferes begging for mercy.

Trigon may be a all knowing god but he was still bound by his own rules, a devil may try to kill you whit a contract but they are still bound by their own rules and have to tell the truth by leaving out details rather then just lying.

And just like that he made his decision and started his journey.

Xxx

Naofumi was summoned on what he assumed to be a very deep and buried underground temple since he had to walk long stone hallway and a incredibly long flight of stairs.

Their was no lights sources but thankfully he had attained a night vision + 5.

But none of it was necessary anymore when the walls starting glowing whit same symbol that was now a blood red and torches that were abandoned for more then 100 years lit up whit a magical flame.

Eventually he would come across what he thought was the entrench of the temple but it was blocked of by a unique stone wall.

The door frame of the entrance was covered in decorative whit more of the same symbol around it, but in the middle was more stone but of a lighter greyer colure then the rest of the rocks.

He had searched this satanic cathedrals every corridor along the way and knew this was the only place that could possibly be the exit.

The legendary shield begin to glow a bright green the same colour that the gem in the middle had and changed shape, the shield now was circular and had two small pickaxes on it and the same gem in the middle.

This was his pickaxe shield that he had got form absorbing a broken one near where the old mines were.

Extending his hand and consternating he closed his eye and used this shield special effect.

"**Astra Projection: model pickaxe**" he called.

In his hand the very same tool appeared in Naofumi hand and had was entirely green this was the special effect of his shied.

He discovered this ability when he leaned of the building series that centred around construction development or just make a copy of a tool for use.

After he got Air strike shield and recovered form the wound that two-headed dog gave him he used it to knock down a lose tree he saw and absorbed in giving him lumber Jack techniques and a astral axe.

But the second he thought about using it as a weapon but even in the case of self-defence it would break apart in to a million pieces.

Getting closer to the wall he griped his tool and made the first strike.

Xxx

Loud Crack of the axe hitting the wall was numerous as he slowly made a dent in to the wall, instead of simply tossing the rooks aside he put them in to the legendry shield.

And that is what surprised him.

The screen had said that he had unlock the (**concrete shield**) that gave him a plus 1 construction, but that wasn't what interested him.

He didn't know the exact materiel makeup or when it was introduced to the public but he did know that it was definitely not around in the middle ages.

It should take a mix of different chemicals and substances to be mixed in and would have to be mass produced if it was used to just block a door.

If he truly was in another world and not just a gigantic trick then that brought up a question he had, how far this world advanced.

Xxx

He had found answers.

After breaking thought the man made wall that had taken roughly half a hour to make a exit he had reached some wooded planks and past that was a room that was a old abandon library.

The books were written in a language he didn't understand although he noticed that the writing looked very American.

Havering the shield take in the other worldly literaure gave him a "**reading speed plus 1" **and a "**comprehension plus 1". **

He tried putting in others but the shield must of deemed them of being the same value and gave him nothing in return.

He hated the idea of having to once again go thought another door since their were no window and it had no lock but he was relieved when it fell over on it's own.

Then he saw it all.

The deserted library he came out of was in a city surrounded buy building that were definitely modern that seemed like it was twentieth century.

The houses were made of bricks just like his home world and thought the window he could see lights shinning in the distance.

The pavement was made of concrete slaps made whit details and next to it was of course a rode.

It was like he never left.

That thought wouldn't last long as Naofumi was forced to hear the loudest thing he had ever heard in his life, coming from the sky was a roaring thunder booming from one director and sounded as like if the sky bleeding.

At first the noise was relatively quite to what it was now but as the seconds passed it got louder and louder like a car racing at you from a far getting closer and closer.

Like a plane was nose diving straight into the ground at max speed whit every attente to kill ever passenger.

He knew what this was, only one thing could possibly make a noise like that.

A Meteor.

A bright ball of fire came down from the heaven above and fell to earth whit a collusion that even he could hear from what must have been a mile away.

"what wired timing" speaking to him self as he saw a comet come down from space to crash land.

Then it hit him.

Did the demonic god plan all this.

A valid reason why someone like him a creature that supposedly lived in another realm would use some one was must be because they were physically unable to do it.

That couldn't just be a confides.

He had found the gem.

Xxx pleaves leave a review if I made a spelling mistake and say where it is and tell me where it is.

Next chapter Naofumi meets the teen titans and the meteor was starfire I'm going to stay ture to his chaicter and make Naofumi move of a neutral character.


	3. press x to start

Titans shield 3

"what are they looking at" the shield hero said to himself as he past a bunch of people giving him wired glances as they walked by.

It was wired to have a to see a person wearing armour but a mentor had just crash landed for pets sake.

It wouldn't of bothered him if not for the stares, he had never been here before but some people were treating the same way back at Meromarc.

Walking the other direction in fear whit frighten eyes and some just running away.

He explicitly wanted people to be afraid of him so whenever he saw someone look the other way it was a comfort that he still had some power.

But the ones where they stated at you whit those accusing contempt filled eyes looking down on you like you were trash he hated the most.

Thankfully he didn't get any of that here.

But instead he got something much worse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

pries

Naofumi saw the expression of the citations morph form a worry and light panic form relief and joy as soon as they saw his face, some nodding at him and some pulling out their phones and talking a picture.

Not that he cared.

It was strange.

If it wast for thr sates of fake gratitude and sympathy then he would of asked them but the idea of getting roped in to something and possibly one if them fowling him around put him in a foul mod.

It was making him nervous and he thought he should be the one running.

Thankfully he got so deep in to the concrete jungle he could tell that he was getting close when he got to a large part of the city that had no inhabited, since he had seen the evaluate form this direction.

A bunch of cars had driven past him probably to get away from the crash site so the world was most likely advances and had jobs.

If he had the chance he would definitely pick a job and make a living but the main problem was if he needed a birth certificate.

Even the most low end of establishments needed prove of existence and reason why they should employ you in the first place.

He ran the risk of havering no roof over his head and to be assaulted by the weather, because of that bicth princesses he had to get used to sleeping in the forest.

The monster weren't a problem since he had a constant soft force filed against weaker attacks, but that only worked on the monster.

Sometime a grope of adventures that thought they were strong tried to steal from or try to kill him to get street respect.

He would like to say that they never had a chance,but even whit his high defence if his guard was down then their was a chance he could die by suffocating.

Once he work up whit a hand over his mouth and he was forced to fight his way out.

He didn't have any balloons on him when he was sleeping and his low attack would of killed him if he didn't

Creative.

Sometimes they would leave whit more then just their lives,he stated burring anything he deemd valuable in case they came back again.

Spending the cold nights alone whit the threat of thieft or getting attacked was not a pleasant experience.

He needed to make a income.

No matter what.


End file.
